


Something kinda crazy

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun can't tell Howon what is on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something kinda crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Red Velvet's Something Kinda Crazy. Also, written for a challenge under 30 minutes.

”There’s this thing that you do sometimes, Howon-ah,” Woohyun tells him and Howon furrows his brows in slight confusion. The topic came out of nowhere and his first thought is that he must have a bad habit that annoys Woohyun. But the way that Woohyun smiles, the way he looks almost flustered when he breaks their eye contact. Howon figures it’s not something bad. It can't be something bad. 

He’s right, because Woohyun has this smile on his lips and he looks as if he can’t control it. Howon wonders what triggered the reaction and Woohyun looks at him, he looks amused.

”Tell me what it is, Woohyun,” Howon urges as he sets down the fork he is holding. Woohyun had after all told him this out of the blue; they were merely sitting in the staff room having their lunch. Woohyun shakes his head, he doesn’t want to share. It’s Howon’s turn to be amused, to have a smile on his lips because Woohyun’s stubborn enough to let him into a topic yet not tell him what started it. Despite how many times he's always had to deal with Woohyun starting things and never ending them, he lost the ability to get annoyed with him. He knows he can get it out of him later. 

”I can’t do that,” Woohyun tells him and he shakes his head and he almost sounds sad. Howon’s smile fades and he wonders why Woohyun is acting the way he is. They’re established. The whole veterinary clinic knows it’s them and nothing could really break them apart when they had well sat down together, unless it is an emergency that needed either of them.

Howon gets up from his seat and walks over to the other side of the table. Woohyun watches him, follows him with his gaze and he lets out a small huff as Howon sits down next to him.

”Tell me what you’re thinking of,” Howon almost orders him. Woohyun’s cheek flush with red and he looks back into his lunch box, clearing his throat. Howon reaches over to brush Woohyun’s hair out of his eyes though knowing it won’t help much without any styling products.

”I can’t do that,” Woohyun repeats himself and Howon furrows his brows worriedly. Something must be wrong then. Despite him thinking nothing is. He snaps out of his thoughts as he hears Woohyun’s heart-warming smile again and he lets out a groan in disbelief. Woohyun’s messing with him.

”I’ve been thinking...” Woohyun tells him and he has a smile on that could break anyone’s heart, or heal. Howon asks of what and Woohyun smiles cheekily before he scoots closer. He presses a hard kiss against Howon’s cheek before he gets up quickly and runs off, leaving Howon to deal with interpreting the kiss.

Howon groans, leans back defeated into his chair as he crosses his arms over his chest. This isn’t the first time Woohyun’s been acting weird. Woohyun has on numerous times left Howon to deal with any clues he leaves.


End file.
